Love's Language
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua orang pendiam. Satu hal yang merepotkan―bagaimana bahasa cinta mereka diwujudkan?


Yosh, SasuHina romance pertama-ku. Rekuesan, nih. SasuHina, an unique couple!

Dari judulnya, ini perwujudanku ada sayangnya terhadap bahasa. Makanya sering kubikin ini-itu tentang bahasa... :DD

Sama-sama diem, gimana pacaran mereka? Dan bagaimana bahasa cinta tersampaikan dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang super hemat ngomong, dan Hinata yang pemalu jadi ga bisa nanyain? Haha, so, check it out!

*plakk!*

* * *

******Love's Language******

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

A SasuHina fict―requested by Eca.

.

Time for reading!

Rambut indigo itu sedikit tertiup ketika sang pemiliknya membuka pintu _Ice Cream Shop. _Sesaat ia berhenti, memutar matanya―memastikan seseorang menepati janji padanya ataukah belum.

Belum. Ia belum datang.

Hinata―pemilik rambut indigo panjang yang indah itu kemudian menarik kursi di dekat jendela, menjatuhkan dirinya di situ.

Seorang pramusaji ramah mendekatinya. Memberikannya selembar daftar menu.

Namun ia menolak daftar itu dan langsung memesan apa yang ia kehendaki―_Blueberry Cream Banana―_kesukaannya. Es krim blueberry bertumpuk pisang yang diberi saus strawberry itu begitu lekat di lidahnya. Sehingga tanpa ragu ia memesannya.

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya ke lingkungan yang dibatasi lapisan bening di sampingnya. Sebuah panorama sederhana―air mancur buatan yang mengalir merdu. Suasana musim panas yang sedang terjadi menjadi terlupakan karena keadaan ini―gemerisik air ditambah dengan es krim yang sejuk.

Pramusaji yang sama mengantarkan apa yang Hinata kehendaki.

Pelan-pelan ia memasukkan es krim itu ke mulutnya.

Menunggu, membiarkan waktu terlewat seiring melelehnya es krim di atas lidahnya.

Sesaat ia terhenti. Menyatukan keping-keping masa lalu, menghubungkan mata rantainya, mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ketika tangisnya terhenti karena seorang yang baru―menjajaki tahap demi tahap setelah persahabatan baru menjadi sebuah ikatan.

Hei, ia juga tak ingat persis bagaimana ikatan mereka yang sekarang terjadi. Semua terjadi secara spontan, dan mengalir tanpa menyisakan sesuatu yang spesifik. Mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, dan dalam beberapa kontak, tak bisa dikatakan mereka adalah sahabat.

Namun masalahnya, Hinata sendiri belum tahu cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menunjukkan cintanya secara nyata. Paling-paling pemuda itu hanya mengungkapkan beberapa kata cinta―itu pun secara implisit―secara tak langsung.

Itu pun cuma dua kali, semenjak enam bulan lalu. Lihat seberapa parahnya dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tahu―ya, ia bisa merasakannya―kalau ia pun menyayangi Sasuke.

Tapi dirinya sendiri pun terlalu kikuk untuk menyampaikan kata cinta, meski itu dalam bentuk implisit sekalipun.

Oke, ia sebagai wanita memang wajar jika tak bisa menyampaikan bahasa cintanya sendiri. Akan tetapi, sang kekasih, Sasuke pun tak pernah menyampaikannya!

Hinata mengingat sahabat dan kekasihnya masing-masing. Mereka punya bahasa cinta unik yang bisa menyampaikan dengan pas rasa cinta mereka.

Sai―yang notabene juga seorang pemuda pendiam―sering memberikan bunga pada Ino.

Shikamaru―pemuda pemalas yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yang namanya cinta―bisa membuat Temari yang agak keras menjadi tersenyum karena kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkannya.

Neji―kakak laki-lakinya. Dia begitu protektif pada Tenten, menyatakan secata langsung bahwa ia sangat menyayangi gadis manis yang sederhana itu.

Nah, dirinya?

Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke sebagai bahasa cintanya. Bunga? Jangan harap. Untuk urusan bicara pun ia sangat hemat, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang romantis seperti bunga?

Mengajak jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menyenangkan berdua? Tidak mungkin. Untuk urusan pertemuan―kencan―saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Lantas mereka bisa disebut sepasang kekasih atau tidak?

**xxx**

Satu gelas es krim telah habis, dan yang ini adalah gelas kedua Hinata.

Ia masih setia menunggu. Ia berharap kali ini ia bisa mengobrol lebih banyak, dan mencari tahu bagaimana cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintai seorang wanita.

Ah, tidak, tidak, jangan pikirkan itu. Sepertinya itu adalah harapan tipis untuk ditopangkan pada Hinata. Menatap mata onyx yang tajam dan penuh misteri itu pun ia jadi tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata, dan beralih menjadi seperti sebuah tomat yang terlalu matang.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Hinata mendongak. Sasuke datang, masih dengan ransel birunya―pertanda ia baru saja pulang kuliah dan langsung menuju ke tempat ini.

"E-err... I-iya...." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak mau pesan apa-apa?"

"Hn."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Canggung.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya. Dan mulai mengetik serius. Ya, bagus. Andaikan ada sebuah penghargaan untuk pasangan yang paling tenang, tanpa ragu pasti mereka berdua yang dinobatkan menjadi pemenang utamanya.

"Tu-tugas kuliah lagi ya?"

"Hn," jemari Sasuke masih bergerak lincah melompati huruf demi huruf di laptopnya.

Hinata memutar matanya. Mencari objek yang mungkin bisa menginspirasi sebuah topik baru.

"Hngg... Sa-Sasuke-kun... Akhir pekan besok Neji-niisan mengundang kita berdua ke ulang tahun kekasihnya, Tenten-neesan. Sasuke-kun bisa?"

"Hn, mungkin."

Satu kata tambahan di belakang 'Hn' bisa membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

Diam lagi. Hening. Es krim di depan Hinata―telah meleleh memenuhi volume gelasnya. Karena ia sendiri telah kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskannya. Memilih untuk berpikir dan memberanikan diri untuk membicarakan hal yang menjurus ke arah... bahasa cinta.

"Hng... Sa-Sasuke-kun....."

Tiba-tiba sebuah melodi nyaring terdengar. Hinata dengan cepat membuka tas ungu pucatnya. Ponselnya.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun... Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas...."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pada Hinata yang berdiri dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Go-gomen... Akan kuhubungi kalau akan pergi ke ulang tahun Tenten-neesan. Matta ashita, Sasuke-kun...."

Hinata berjalan dengan tempo yang agak cepat ke meja kasir.

"Semua tiga puluh Yen." _(gomen, saia tidak tahu tepatnya berapa harga segelas es krim model itu di Jepang, jadi seadanya saja ya)_

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan tiga lembar uang sepuluh Yen. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur, memberikan uang dengan jumlah sama pada kasir.

"Terima kasih," sang kasir tersenyum.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Eh?"

"Hn."

"Errm... Ba-baiklah...." Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan di depannya.

**xxx**

"Sasuke-kun... Rumahku ke arah sana...."

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun mengajak ke sini?" Hinata dengan ragu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang memasuki sebuah taman. Taman yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang mondar-mandir―kebanyakan adalah pasangan kekasih. Bunga di taman ini memang terkenal indah, berbagai jenis dikembangkan dengan rapi oleh pengelola keindahan kota.

Kupu-kupu juga beterbangan melintasi kumpulan bunga. Menampilkan warna dan corak indah pada sayap mungilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"A-apa itu?"

"...."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa limbung, tubuhnya sedikit melayang―seolah tak menyentuh tanah. Kepalanya pusing. Hingga semua kesadarannya lenyap bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang menggelap.

**xxx**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

Tidak, masih terasa sedikit gelap dan... Ada yang aneh....

... Wajahnya terasa hangat, terlebih bibirnya.

Sejenak ia merasa tenang, seolah ada seorang malaikat yang sedang menjaga tubuhnya, menyelimutinya dengan hangatnya sebuah kasih sayang. Sepintas rasa damai menyerbu, membuatnya seperti melayang dalam angan-angan indah yang hanya milik dirinya.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat.

Ketika ia membuka mata lavender-nya sepenuhnya, ia sadari Sasuke menjauhkan diri darinya―mundur

Astaga, berarti tadi...

_Sasuke-kun?_

Darah Hinata naik ke wajah, memenuhi pembuluh darahnya hingga tampil sebagai warna merah mencolok di kulit putihnya. Saat ia letakkan jemari di pipinya, terasa hangat.

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, di waktu sekian detik terlihat ia melengkungkan bibirnya―tersenyum.

"Sa-Sasuke... kun...."

"Makan itu," Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya ke meja. Terlihat semangkuk sup dengan kepulan asap berada di sana.

Ah, ya... Hinata ingat, sedari kemarin sore, tidak sesuap pun makanan masuk ke lambungnya karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Cuma minum, pantas tubuhnya lemah. Dan sekarang ia terbaring di kamarnya. Bagus, lupa diri karena sibuk. Padahal Hinata sendiri tahu bagaimana rentannya tubuhnya.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun...." Hinata membuang wajahnya, serta memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Hn."

Hinata meraih mangkuk sup di sampingnya. Sedikit menyeruputnya.

"I-ini... Sasuke-kun yang membuat?"

"Hn."

"... Enak...."

Sasuke memandang Hinata sebentar, lalu meraih tasnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata...

... Dan memberikan sedikit kecupan singkat di bibir, lantas pergi menjauh.

Hinata tak bergerak―kaku. Semburat merah membanjiri wajahnya lagi. Sesuatu yang singkat tadi tetap membuatnya nyaman, dan yakin akan satu hal.

Sasuke juga mencintainya.

Ya, akhirnya ia tahu bahasa cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

... Kecupan singkat bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya. Mengungkapkan padanya sebuah arti dari kalbu tentang sebuah rasa.

Dan juga membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu.

"_Setiap orang punya bahasa cintanya masing-masing. Meski tidak ditunjukkan di setiap waktu, tetapi ketika dia menunjukkannya, kau bisa tahu seberapa besar dia mencintaimu."_

Ya, Hinata. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Uchiha yang satu itu....

**- compiuto -**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

_March 17th, 6:38 PM_

Pendek!!

Huee... Rasanya aku ga bisa ngembangin lebih dari ini. Huufh, yang penting maknanya tersampaikan kan? Haha... *ngebela diri*

so, my sister, can accept this? hehe... ^^v

Thanks for your reading... and....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can gimme some review?**

-plak-


End file.
